orionheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Dream Arc
The Angel Dream Arc is the first story arc of the Orion Academy Saga. The arc follows Angela Goldwing as she escapes the dictatorship island Wintervale with Kai Wentworth, a student of the Orion Academy. As a child, Angela had the dream of being the first human to circumnavigate the globe of Magica. Once arriving at the academy, she meets Celton Exodus who is the headmaster. There she joins the First Grade Class and joins them on a quest with students Dallas Harper and Dawn Washington to assist Oliver Jackson and Laura Elizabeth in a mission to the library of Adanigio. However due to Angela’s lack of magic power, her journey will prove to be difficult. Summary An Angel’s Dream: The Beginning of an Adventure During a normal day at school, a young girl named Angela Goldwing ponders what lies past the horizon. On the island of Wintervale, citizens are isolated from the cruel world outside. During lunch, Angela stays outside under a tree while reading books on animals and plants of the outside world. Curious of the outside world, Angela proclaims that she wishes to see the world that lies beyond the island. While walking home from school, three bullies approach Angela and go to take her money. However, Angela continues to walk while reading, causing the bullies to rip the bag off her and steal the money. They push Angela to the ground and walk away, however Angela shakes herself off and continues reading admitting that revolting would only be a sign of weakness. At home, Margaret, Angela’s mother comments on how her uniform is ruined and her wallet is empty. Angela claims that she must’ve lost it to which Margaret reassures her that the truth is OK. Ignoring the comment, Angela goes to her room and cuts a section of the book out. She sticks it onto the wall with pictures of other animals and plants. Hours later, George, her father walks in and calls her down to dinner. Noting the new animals on the wall, George comments on the animals. Angela asks if the outside world is amazing why they couldn’t see it. George replies that one day Angela will be able to see it, to which he gives Angela a surprise birthday gift, a map of the outside world. The countries are connected in a union of magic with the paradise metropolis of Eden as the capital. At dinner, Angela comments on the map that George gave to her which Margaret replies in disgust. Margaret complains how those resources are only meant for workers like George, Angela then asks how does George knows about the outside world. George vows to tell Angela how after her birthday, Angela looks out of the window to the horizon and makes a vow to circumnavigate the globe. The following afternoon Angela is taking notes in class when suddenly two people enter the classroom. The class rises to salute the leader of Wintervale, Winterthorne. Winterthorne explains how he wishes to select the best students to join a special course. These students will be able to explore the world outside. However after calling the students, Angela’s name isn’t called. When asked why, the woman to the side comments that brain power doesn’t result in strength. Angela gets laughed at by the class but simply smiles saying that she'll try harder to get in. When she walks home, she recites how she'll keep working harder. All of a sudden, something comes crashing down from the sky. A boy by the name of Kai craws out of the dumpster and asks where he is. Angela offers to take him home to get help, to which he obliges. The three bullies from yesterday go to laugh at Angela for not making it in. She smiles saying that she wishes them good luck and that she'll work harder. Angered, the three push Angela to the wall and spit on her for making a fool out of them. Kai wishes that they stop but the three just laugh and threaten him. As they push Angela down, they steal her book and threaten to rip it. Angela cries them to let it go, but Kai orders them to drop the book. As they turn to Kai, he is holding a sword as fire swirls around him. In fear the three run away threatening to come back to save them. Kai gives her the book back when Angela comments how he comes from the outside. Kai says that he was given the mission to retrieve Angela to the outside world. Angela takes a shower thinking about how she failed her chance to escape outside, but now has a chance to travel outside. George contemplates Kai's mission, saying how it doesn't make sense. Angela goes into her room to see Kai looking at the posters. Angela asks how Kai was able to 'spawn' fire. Kai comments how Wintervale doesn't teach magic, to Angela's confusion. He explains how the world is filled with magic energy, and how humans are able to use that energy to power cities, cure diseases, create animals and spawn elements like water and fire. Angela asks if the outside world is as amazing as she has been told, to which Kai says that if she wants an answer she'll have to see for herself. George walks in to tell Angela how she was adopted. During a mission outside Wintervale, George found Angela at an orphanage and adopted her. However, one night, they were meeted by a tall, old wizard who came to take Angela. However, George and Margaret had grown attached to the child. As such, the wizard decided to let the couple keep the child until her seventeenth birthday. They apologize to Angela for not telling her earlier, to which Angela tells them to cheer up. They share one last dinner together, where Kai joins in. George gives Angela her birthday present which is a messenger ring. The ring is connected to another ring at home, which when Angela record's an audio message, it will be transmitted back home to her parents. They also give Angela some more presents like magic textbooks and potion kits. Kai says that she doesn't have to take everything since the academy will have it all. He explains that Angela will go to the Orion Academy, the best academy for wizards in all of Magica. As Angela looks back at her room, she looks at all the memories she had. She takes her suitcase and heads to the back alley. Kai spawns a fire pegasus from his blade to their shock. As he packs all the suitcases on the pegasus, cars suddenly come to the house. Kai and Angela hide while the parents go to talk to them. Agent Loveheart from earlier says that an outsider was spotted by one of the students who was seen being escorted by Angela. They deny seeing any outsiders, however Loveheart also has a charge for Angela. She asks they take Angela for investigation, due to new light on her past of being a demi-angel. They say that she ran away, but Loveheart doesn't buy it and puts them under arrest. They search the house as Angela's parents get taken away. As the search unit leaves, Angela looks in shock at the towering castle of Wintervale. Kai says that they need to leave, but Angela refuses saying that she needs to rescue her parents. Kai offers Angela to wait while he goes rescue them, but Angela refuses saying that she doesn't need any help as it is a personal issue. Kai tells Angela that he means no disrespect in him offering help but Angela orders Kai to take her bags and head to the harbor to meet up. At the castle, Angela scopes to look for an entrance. She sees that her parents are being taken to the holding ward of the castle to be interrogated. Kai looks at Blaze and asks whether he should just wait as him attacking would cause a scene. But after seeing the moment Angela thanked Kai, he decides to help and heads to the castle. As she tries to walk around the plaza, she gets caught by one of the soldiers and gets escorted to the castle. Kai sees her and goes to one of the alleys. He asks one of the soldiers for help and knocks them out, apologizing while stealing their uniform. As Kai crosses the fence, he walks into the lobby of the castle and enters the elevator. One of the soldiers asks for their ID card, but Kai is able to stun them with a staff that was attached to the officers body. He searches for Angela on the onscreen prompt in the elevator and finds their holding cell. As they reunite, Angela prepares to take their parents out. However their parents opt to stay, saying that if they go with Angela, they won't be able to start a new life. Kai also points out that if they escape with her parents, they'll be framed for letting them escape; whereas if they escape together, her parents don't have to be involved. As the guards come by, Kai goes to fight them. He tells Angela that they'll have to leave soon as he summons a Fire shield. Angela says that one day she'll come back more powerful once she's circumnavigated the globe. George and Margaret wish her good luck before kneeling and apologizing for not telling her the truth; they both tell her to find her real parents. But Angela says that it doesn't matter as she hugs them, saying that her real parents will always be at home. Angela bids them farewell, with the ring on her finger. As the Fire Shield is lifted, the guards stare into the sky as Kai and Angela escape on Blaze the fire pegasus. They pick up Angela's belongings on the shore, to which Angela scolds him for leaving it out in the open. They ride on the pegasus as Angela looks back at her home island, looking onwards to the horizon for a new adventure. The next day, the two parents are apologised to for being detained in the castle. They accept the apology as the officers go to search the island for the two missing people. George and Margaret look at Angela's empty room, as they think of the memories they've shared. Conviction of a Hero: Arrival at Orion Academy and Befriending Wizards The next morning after leaving Wintervale, Kai and Angela are sleeping on Flame when suddenly the horse disappears causing them to fall to the ocean. Flame reappears in the nick of time to which Angela scolds him. Angela asks why Kai's fire doesn't hurt them. Kai explains that when fire occurs, heat is usually released. However, he can control it so that only magic energy is being released; similarly, he can also control his fire to release excess heat energy. The town of Kaimo soon comes into view, a tourist town located on the southern shore of Orion. On the top of the mountain ridge is a large castle and several buildings, which make up the Orion Academy. Upon arrival, they are greeted by an eccentric Victor Dorset who is the master of non magic studies. He complains that they are leaving a mess in the landing bay and are two minutes late arriving. Kai dismisses Victor and walks to the headmaster’s office. Inside the office, an old wizard is lying on the floor unconscious. Angela screams if he’s died to which the old man wakes up and says he fell asleep. The wizard greets himself to be Celton Exodus, the headmaster of the academy. He then congratulates Kai on completing the mission, but Kai states how he made a mess in the castle. Celton says that he would scold Kai but is too unbothered. He greets Angela and reassures her that her parents will be alright. He tells Kai to take Angela around the school and show her the school's facilities. Celton asks that they meet up in the First Grade dormitory later to discuss Angela's new place in the academy. Kai begins to show Angela around the academy. He shows her the classrooms that are used for non-magic studies. Non-magic studies are subjects that don’t involve magic, including maths, history etc. The blocks for magic studies are divided into laboratories, lecture halls and gyms. Laboratories are used for chemistry and magical sciences, lecture halls are used for magical studies while gyms are used for magical development and spell casting. They then go to the gardens where herbology and biology are taught. There they meet Park Woodham, the head teacher of the arts of gardens. Park welcomes Angela and tells Angela that he believes she’ll be a great magician over time, even without the use of magic. Offering help in her studies, Angela thanks Park. The two then head to the First Grade dormitory where they hear a girl crying for lust. A tall lanky boy runs out by the name of Dallas, as a shorter white haired girl by the name of Dawn laughs. However when seeing Angela, she runs up to her and changes her personality to be more cutesy. Dallas kisses Angela's hand and welcomes her flashily with water arches leading to the door. Kai tells Dallas to stop the water as everyone is getting wet, to which Dallas challenges Kai. Kai says nothing as they all go inside, locking Dallas out. Dallas in shock observes how Angela has no knowledge of magic at all. Dawn comments by saying how she'll learn all these things during her time in the academy. Celton soon walks in to the dorm, pleased that Angela has found a new home. He then states that Angela will be staying with the First Grade students and being part of the group. Dallas screams in shock while Dawn looks in confusion. Kai appears indifferent as Dallas begs for Celton to look it over. Angela asks why it's such a big deal; Dallas then explains how the classes are broken up into the mainstream and the advance stream. There are 5 grades of the advance stream with First Grade being the most difficult class. The class is so advance that most people are either kicked or drop out due to high stress. The course demands high magic strength along with incredible intelligence and large amounts of studying. To allow someone who hasn't even heard of magic till yesterday would be insulting to those who have been dropped from the course. Dawn also adds how the course is incredibly taxing for those who aren't prepared and can turn those who aren't prepared insane. However, Celton insists saying that it is necessary for Angela to grow. He asks Kai take Angela to her room while he addresses the other two. Angela unpacks her bags as Kai tells her to ask him if she needs anything. During dinner, Kai and Angela are sitting while Dawn and Dallas are distancing themselves from them. Angela asks what is wrong, but Kai says that they are just being strange. Afterwards, Angela decides to head to the onsen to relax. While inside, Dawn walks in and reassures Angela to stay in the onsen. There Dawn tells Angela that she feels for Angela since she left her home. Dawn comments that her parents aren’t as loving, with the snowflake in her eye as a mark of her home. Dawn decides to peek through the boards to look at Dallas and Kai who are bathing. Dallas however sees and squirts water into her eyes, so Dawn uses her telekinetic powers to lift Dallas. Afterwards, Dawn tells Angela that she feels for her and despite her lack of magic power wants to see Angela succeed. The two then become friends. The next day, Angela and Kai head down to the dining hall to eat breakfast. During breakfast, the four are eating in the mess hall when Dallas points out to Angela that he doesn't feel that she should be here. Kai interjects saying that she hasn't reached her full potential but Dawn says nothing. Dallas remarks that the five of them had to fight their way to keep up in the course and to allow Angela to walk in would be an insult to the students who have been kicked out of the course. Dawn disagrees saying that she is for Angela training herself since she has the mind for it. Split, the three decide to ask the two other First Grade students to get their opinion. The four decide to head north to where the other two students are carrying out their mission, the town of Loreford where the library of Helix is located. The Village of Knowledge: The Sharpshooter and Spellcaster As the four hop into an avion, they head to the town of Loreford. Victor tries to stop them but Park reassures him to step back. They soon reach the town of Loreford, a hill with the library built into the hill. As they step down at the bottom of the hill, they begin walking around the streets. Kai soon catches a white haired boy walking into a potions store and chase after him. Inside the store, they catch the boy who appears to be confused. He is introduced as Oliver Jackson, another student of the First Grade Wizards. Oliver asks who Kai is before realising shortly. Dallas soon asks Oliver where Laura is to which he replies that he got bored and left Laura. They decide to head into the library where Laura most likely is carrying out her mission. Inside Angela begins staring at the massive amounts of books that are inside the library. She heads to the magic section where she begins taking out books. A librarian soon comes and asks Angela if she is a registered member, to which Angela states she isn't. The library snatches the book out of her hand and asks her to pay the registration fee of 45000 Manacules. Infuriated, Angela begins ranting at the librarian but Kai tells her to move on. As they walk through the library, they look through the sections and rows to find Laura. Oliver begins asking Angela if she reads, where he begins ranting about knowledge and power to Angela’s disapproval. Angela soon sees a book that she wants to read however Kai, Dallas and Dawn urge her to move on. Oliver decides to cast a spell to teleport the book down to her hand, saying that he wants Angela to become knowlegable. However as she opens the book sirens begin going off in the library. Librarians soon run out with batons to which the five try to escape. Angela tries to reason how she wanted to read the book and return it, not steal the book. However the librarians comment on how all the books are owned by the master librarian, Lans Cordini. Dallas then prepares one of his attacks which water rainbows start forming, but Dawn blasts them back with her telekinesis scolding Dallas for being too flashy in his magic. They get cornered on the railing, to which Oliver tells them to jump. Despite falling from ten storeys, Oliver activates a levitate spell to break the fall. The guardian of the library Freddy prepares to attack the students when Kai deflects his attacks with his fire blade. Kai sets a shelf of books on fire causing Angela to panic and Dallas to extinguish the fire. With his non-dominant hand as a blade, Kai uses his Flame Phoenix Slice to blast Freddy away. Soon Lans starts clapping and entering the study hall. He claims that all the books in the library belong to him and those who steal knowledge must be punished. Angela yells how knowledge is to be shared, not owned. Infuriated, Lans sets a sleep cast spell which causes the five to start passing out. Lans prepares to kill them with a pistol when an electric shot from above hits Lans stunning him. The shooter is revealed to be Laura who jetpacks down from the top floor. Laura sarcastically berades the four for following her to Loreford. She forgives Oliver for leaving her however which causes the four to revolt. She asks Angela who she is but doesn’t bother to listen. Oliver uses a spell to levitate Lans as they head to the local police station. Laura receives her bounty of 500,000 manacules; she comments on how it will be the stepping stone to make her rich. Angela buys some books off the librarian, however the librarian asks Angela to take the books as gratitude for defeating Lans. Kai buys some chips and potato strudels while Dallas and Dawn look around for cookery and paintings. Dallas and Dawn meet up with Laura and Oliver at the avion and tell them about what Celton said. Kai and Angela soon meet up and head back to Orion Academy. Angela thinks how powerful the students despite their appearances. Soon, Dallas tells Laura and Oliver to make their judgements on Angela. Laura thinks to herself saying that Angela is smart and has potential, but then boldly refuses. She says that even without magic, she still should climb her way to the top and doesn't deserve the high ranking of the First Grade students. With two students for and two students against, Oliver's decision will result in Angela's future. He says that he doesn't know enough about Angela, so he decides to duel Angela. Kai blatantly refuses saying that fighting alone is not enough to gauge someone's skill and attitude, however the four agree to the duel. As they approach the academy, Angela agrees knowing that if she wins, she will earn the respect of her colleagues. Story Impact * The six main characters are introduced: Kai Wentworth, Angela Goldwing, Dallas Harper, Dawn Washington, Laura Elizabeth and Oliver Jackson. * Angela’s dream is revealed. * The Orion Academy is introduced along with Celton Exodus, Victor Dorset and Park Woodham as the staff. * Winterthorne and Agent Loveheart are introduced. Winterthorne becomes a recurring antagonist later in the series starting at the Orion Academy Arc. * Magic is introduced including the types of magic utilised by the First Grade Students.